Flashpoint Prompts
by horns-and-halo
Summary: Small stories that I've written based off of prompts from a random prompt generator.  Rated T for safety.
1. Forgotten sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

** Greg one-shot. Based off of the prompt "forgotten sanctuary".**

** This is in a "universe" where Wordy has Parkinson, but is still on the team. And, Greg has gone on a few dates with Marina. I know that I've skewed the timelines a bit, but this little story needed both post-Parkinson Wordy _and_ post-A-Day-in-the-Life Marina.**

** Don't own Flashpoint; Correct me if I make mistakes. Oh, and this is my first fanfic to have any hint of JAM.**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Greg was stressed out. It seemed like he always was nowadays. He rubbed his eyes with his palms and removed his cap. He just didn't feel like he was capable of this job. Everyone had something to keep them waking up in the morning and coming home at night. Sam had Jules and Jules had Sam. Spike had Babycakes, and Sam's sister, Natalie (although Greg knew that it wasn't serious [yet]). Wordy and Ed had their families. But Greg had no one. He wasn't in too deep with Marina, she could easily 'dump' him for a younger guy with a less dangerous job.<p>

He hid in the debriefing room until the others had left. He quickly changed into his civilian clothes and bypassed Winnie, who was taking a quick nap. Greg made it to his car without incident, and climbed in. As he drove down the highway, he nearly fell asleep at the wheel. The only thing that kept him from having an accident was the sudden chirping of his cell phone. He jolted awake, and picked up his phone.

"Hello, Greg Parker speaking," he drowsily mumbled.

"Hey, boss." It was Wordy. "How are you doing?"

"Hi, Wordy. Can we talk tomorrow? I just want some alone time right now." Greg didn't feel like talking to his gentle teammate at the moment.

"Boss, wait. You've been, well, off lately. I can't put my finger on it, but you've started avoiding us after work. I was just calling to check up on you." Wordy seemed genuinely concerned. Greg felt his facial expression relax.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to recharge, you know? Tomorrow I'll be as good as new." Greg only fudged a little. Sure, he was going to try to act normal tomorrow. But, there was no way that he could 'recharge' without taking vacation time. During this time of year, the SRU couldn't afford to lose a team member, much less a sergeant.

"Okay, Boss," Wordy skeptically stated. "Good bye."

"Good bye, Wordy." Greg hung up quickly. He didn't want to betray himself. He knew that Wordy would try to be kind by talking it over, but Greg didn't feel like he needed Wordy's way of going about things at the moment. He stared at the phone resting in his palm, wondering if he should call someone, and if he did, who he should call.

He could call Spike. He'd helped Spike through a lot of things; mostly abandonment issues (his parents hated his job; Lou died; Mac died; his father died). Maybe Spike could help him now. But Greg couldn't muster up the courage to call Spike; he was probably curled up on the bed in his room, relishing the quiet before the storm of angry words.

Greg knew that Jules would lend an ear, and wouldn't hesitate to tell him what she thought of his state of mind. But she was probably with Sam. Same thing with Sam; he would be with Jules.

There was the obvious choice of Ed. Greg's long-time friend would surely listen. But then Ed would tell Greg to go talk to Marina, because family is what got you through each day.

_That's it!_ thought Greg. _I'll call Marina._

By the time he actually punched in the numbers, he was sitting in his driveway. He was slightly nervous, but knew that Marina wouldn't mind listening to him grumble about his life.

He went to contacts and found the button that said "Marina XOXO ;)" _Marina must have taken my phone and changed her contact name_. thought Greg as he pushed a button. He looked at the tiny screen, and noticed that something was off. The receiver wasn't Marina, it was Markus.

Greg panicked slightly, and started to hang up. Before he could, though, Markus answered.

"Hey, it's my old pal Greg Parker!" came the voice from the phone. Greg sighed, and raised it to his ear.

"Hi, Markus. Sorry that I called; I must have mis-dialed," Greg said shortly.

"No, Greg, don't hang up. Listen, _I'm_ sorry."

"For what?" Greg knew very well why Markus was sorry, but wanted to hear him say it.

"I'm sorry for everything. For swearing not to speak to you for the rest of my life. For disowning you as my brother." Markus sounded truly repentant.

Greg sighed. "I forgive you."

"...just like that?" Markus asked, surprised.

"Just like that." Greg smiled as he stated it. It felt good to be on even terms with his brother.

"So... you sound like you're emotionally strained." Markus was almost as good of a profiler as Greg.

"Yeah." Greg suddenly found himself pouring out his soul to his brother over the phone. He told Markus about everything that had happened to him since he sobered up. He talked about how he became the best negotiator in the SRU, how he had assembled Team One, how they were his new family. Greg positively gushed about Marina, and whispered about Sam and Jules' forbidden love. He cried while talking about Wordy, and burst with pride while relating Spike's life story. Greg found it hard to say much about Ed, because there was so much to say. He told the story of Lou's death, and the story of Izzy's birth. When he was done, it was close to 2AM.

"Wow. Just... wow. Okay, little brother. I'm coming over to your house. We'll talk, and I might just have to spend the night. Maybe I'll tell you what I've been up to since we... stopped talking."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

** If I didn't make it clear, Markus disowned Greg when he hit rock bottom and his wife divorced him.**

** So... how did y'all like it? Personally, I think that it's my most powerful bit story, but I'd like to know what you think.**

** Ciao!**


	2. If you lock the door I'll beg to come in

**Author's Note:**

** JAM One-shot, based off of the prompts "If you lock the door, I'll beg to come in".**

** Notify me with errors of any kind, please.**

** I asked for ownership of Flashpoint for my birthday in the spring, but they _still_ haven't given it to me yet. :(**

** Okie-dokie. I'm trying something new... I'm going to attempt to seamlessly flow from Jules' point of view to Sam's, and back again. Tell me if you think that it doesn't work. Thanks!**

** Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p>They are starting to become a real couple. Sam and Jules are having their first fight. Jules feels horrible, but knows that she's right. Sam shouldn't have said anything at the station; he was running a great risk.<p>

_ Jules can't remember exactly what Sam's risque and intimate joke was about. She did remember that he told it at the station, and changed the name of the female in the joke to Jules. She hated it, and told him so. She said that it wasn't like him to say stuff like that. He had just shrugged it off, and walked away._

"Why?" screams Jules. "Greg already knows about our relationship! You don't have to make it any more worse than it is!"

"I don't understand why you keep dwelling on this! I promise not to say anything else. But this is in the past; I can't change what I did!" Sam isn't sure exactly why Jules is so mad at him. It was only a joke; can't she see that?

_When Sam told the punchline, there was silence for a moment. Then Raf snorted, which set everyone off. Ed pressed his palm into his forehead, giving that amused grin of his. Spike laughed so hard that he shot freshly-drank milk out of his nose, and ended up laying on the barbell bench, groaning. Raf also cracked up, eyes positively glowing with mirth as he helped Spike to the locker room._

Jules is hitting Sam on the chest over and over. She knows that she is acting out of anger, and isn't herself. But she doesn't care; Sam did something wrong. She greatly dislikes the fact that Sam isn't mad too, but is calmly taking her fairly strong punches like a man.

"Get out, Sam! Get out, get out, get out!" Jules sounds like she'll go get her hidden pistol if Sam doesn't comply, so he quietly opens the door and steps outside.

Jules keeps pounding thin air until she realises that Sam is gone. She leaps to the door and locks it quickly.

_Jules was immensely glad that Greg wasn't there to hear Sam's joke. She made her teammates swear not to mention it. Spike readily agreed, partially because it meant that no one could talk about his little milk accident. She forced promises out of the others, one by one. Sam was the last person that she confronted, and he wasn't reluctant at all. He crossed his heart and winked, making her blush despite herself._

Sam stands outside of Jules' door, relising that they have just had their first true fight. Their relationship has been golden, until now. He gives Jules fifteen minutes to calm down. He knocks on her door, not too loud but not too soft.

"Go away," she hollers half-heartedly. She doesn't want to deal with Sam, preferring to spend the night alone. He just knocks louder.

"Please let me in, Jules."

"No!" Jules tries to make her voice sound confident and uncaring.

"Julianna Callaghan, I am on my knees _begging_ you to let me in and explain." Sam is actually on his knees, making sure that he's in sight of the peep-hole.

Jules opens the door slowly. Sam gets up and walks in.

"Jules, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you-" Jules grabs Sam and kisses him, stopping him mid-sentence.

Unspoken apologies and forgiving glances pass between them. And they kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

** So... was it okay-ish? I'm not as good with romance in general, much less JAM. Or those characters, really; if I had to choose my least-favorite characters, it would be Sam and Jules. No offense to the amazing JAM fans out there. I'm just sayin'.**

**P.S. this is my shortest chapter/bit story, by far.  
><strong>

** R&R, and come back for more!**


	3. Flowers in the ashes

**Author's Note:**

** Spike/Lou one-shot, based off of the prompt "Flowers in the ashes".**

** Don't own Flashpoint; please correct my errors, etc.**

** This is set during and after One Wrong Move.**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lou hung up his phone. He tilted his sweating face downwards, to check if the landmine was really there. He had done this more times than he could count. It just didn't seem real. It felt like some sick game, with Spike shouting at everyone to get water and shields as the background music.<p>

He sent a quick text to Spike's phone, simply stating _I'm sorry for all of this. If there's a Heaven, I'll see you there._

Lou knew that Spike wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Spike would rather die than accept that there was no physical way to save Lou.

He changed his cell phone background to a picture of red rhododendrons. Spike would know what it meant. Then he shifted his weight.

Lou's last thought was, _It's amazing how one step can kill, yet ultimately save._

* * *

><p>Spike felt the heat of the explosion hit his back. He stopped walking, stunned. Then he realised what had happened. Time slowed to a crawl, and sudden, emotional pain swelled inside of Spike. He opened his mouth, and a sound of pure sadness erupted. He distantly felt Greg doing something to his poor, empty shell of a body.<p>

After a disastrous dinner with his family, Spike rushed upstairs and banged his bedroom door shut as loudly as he could. He flopped onto his bed, and the crying started. He cried until he had no more tears left. Then his weeping turned into dry, heaving sobs that made his chest feel like it was caving in on itself.

Spike rolled in agony, feeling worthless. He had failed Lou in Lou's time of need. If he couldn't save the man closest to him, what made him seem deluded enough to think that he could save total strangers? And, for that matter, why should he even live at all?

The only thing that saved Spike from thinking deeper into the "life isn't worth living" category was his phone. It belted out a noise that was similar to the sound of a dying animal. Some people refer to it as rap music.

He lay there, not wanting to answer his cell, but not wanting to endure the sound any longer. He picked it up, and pushed a button. He had received a text.

_Darn you, Lou. Why did you have to change my ringtone __again__? _thought Spike absently as he looked at the message the little screen displayed.

_"we fnd somthng the explosion site. u need 2 c it. c u ther."_ Spike groaned at Sam's bad text abbreviations. It wasn't hard to decipher: "We found something at the explosion sight. You need to see it. See you there."

_Why do they need me to go? I'm in mourning._ Spike felt the words echo around his hollow head. Why shouldn't he go? What did he have to gain, or lose, from staying locked in his bedroom for all eternity?

Spike was physically driving his little Mazda to the sight of Lou's death. But mentally, he was recalling memory after memory of Lou. He remembered so many little things, inside jokes, nights spent in a pillow fort together when they were children. But the best memory of all was the red flowers.

_ Lou's mother died when he and Spike were just eleven years old. Lou and his father dropped off of the face of the planet for weeks. Spike tried to contact Lou multiple times (yes, an eleven-year-old was 'contacting' a peer). When he realised that the Young family wasn't going to respond to his messages, he took a drastic step. He pulled out the fireworks._

_ Spike wasn't just going to build any old firework; no way. This homemade Roman Candle was the mother of them all. There was a minimum of fifty fireworks strapped together. Spike had figured out how to situate them just right, so they would form a picture. He chose the shape of Lou's mother's favorite flower, the rhododendron. Spike had decided upon the colour red, because that was Lou's favorite colour._

_ He waited until the funeral for Mrs. Young was well under way, then he pushed a button on the revised TV remote in his hands. The fireworks exploded, making a rhododendron figure in the air. Only Lou and Spike knew who really did the display; most of the adults believed that it was a sign from Heaven._

When Spike got out of his Mazda, he saw the whole team standing in a loose circle. They were all dressed in civilian clothing; Jules was even in her pajamas and bathrobe. He cautiously joined them.

"What's going on? Why are we here, in the middle of the night?" he asked. Then he noticed it. Lou's broken, mangled phone was laying in the ashes, with a background of red rhododendrons. Spike placed his head in his hands and started to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I like this one! It turned out pretty nice! So, what'd you think?<strong>

** (BTW, I'm back in the game! It's been a while since I've updated. You all thought that I had finally left. No such luck; cuz here I am!)**


End file.
